


[Podfic of] bring it to the top, by theundiagnosable

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: “What’s going on, Matts?”“Maybe I just want to do something fun, I don’t know.” Auston says, defensive. “Maybe I’m being nice.”“Okay,” Mitch says. He doesn’t sound convinced. “And...”“And,” Auston winces, already regretting every decision he’s ever made, “I sort of need you to pretend to date me so I can win a bet with my sister.”





	[Podfic of] bring it to the top, by theundiagnosable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bring it to the top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277267) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



Podficcer's note: this is a work of fanfiction about real people! If you know or are any of the real people mentioned in this story, please, for everyone's sake, do not download this.

Alright, I recorded this all in one sitting, and didn't really listen over afterwards until I'd gone to hell and back trying to convert it into a .mp3 file, and man, there are... a lot of mistakes. Like, I-live-in-a-busy-city-and-there-are-trucks-driving-by mistakes, and I-should-have-been-more-careful-when-I-rerecorded-that-one-sentence mistakes, and take-a-breath-after-reading-dialogue-jeez-Lotts mistakes. This was also done on my phone, so the audio quality is questionable. BUT! I'm listening over and not cringing the *entire* time, so I think it's maybe... listenable? Hopefully? 

Gosh, guys, this fic is great. Thank you to theundiagnosable for writing it and giving me permission to record it. 

Right click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/h8a976pq67h40zq/bringittothetop_podfic.MP3) to download

Size: 104.04 MB 

Length: 1:56:33


End file.
